Harassed
by Saeshmea
Summary: Someone is harassing Martha, following her everywhere, and taking photos from her in her house, in her room, in her bathroom... nacked. Lionel found out this and start to be worried... Somebody will be killed, somebody will be kidnapped...


IT WAS AFTER JONATHAN'S DEAD, SOME DAYS AFTER MERCY EPISODE, WHEN CLARK HAS ADVICED LIONEL TO LET HER MOTHER, WHEN MARTHA WAS A PRETTY KANSAS SENATOR

IT WAS AFTER JONATHAN'S DEAD, SOME DAYS AFTER MERCY EPISODE, WHEN CLARK HAS ADVICED LIONEL TO LET HER MOTHER, WHEN MARTHA WAS A PRETTY KANSAS SENATOR... .. .

"Martha Kent, our new senator, had gone yesterday to the inauguration of the new Metropolis' hospital, and instead of spent her time talking with his collegues and with the big fishes of the city, she prefferes to visit the sick children who will have to live in the new building. The pretty red head asked the girls and boys who where there their opinions about their new home, and after she read all them a tail about a young heroe who loves children... It's obvious that Martha Kent haven't arrived to her place in the senator just for be the wife of the dead Jonathan Kents, who dead after win the eleccions, she really deserved be where she is, and she's expected to do many change in our government..." That was what the TV was saying about Martha. Clark was watching it while his mother heard it from the kitchen.  
C: You did a good paper in the hospital, mum...  
M: You know it wasn't a paper, son... I wasn't there for just drinking a glass of vine... those childred needed to feel listened for someone... and they where so sweeter with me...

But the news weren't being listened only in the Kent's farm, somewhere in metropolis somebody was wathching the TV too, recording every moment that someone called Martha.  
We can't see his face, but we do can see his hands, hanging up a photo. In the image we can see Martha Kent speaking with the hospital children. But there were more Martha's photos it that wall... one saying an speech in a meeting, one leaving the senator building... one walking on the street, one taking a coffee in the Talon, one siting in the farm's livingroom with Clark... hundred's of photos taking to Martha... but not official ones...  
"You're as beutifull, senator Martha..." said the strange man's voice.

Also Lionel had watched the TV. He was really proud of the good work Martha was doing. He knew she was a brilliant woman.  
They had to meet themself in the Talon for a coffee after lunch. Martha was a little late.  
M: I'm sorry, Lionel, I have an arguement with Clark.  
L: About me?  
M: It doesn't matter...  
L: So, it was for my fault...  
M: No! of course not! He don't want me to see you as often, but he will change his mind, don't worry...  
L: And what about if he don't?  
M: Well... he has to do it, because I'm happy at that way, being with you...  
L: I still can't belive that...  
M: What?  
L: You... and me... toghether...  
M: Well, we had already been once...

While they were talking, the man, the strange man, was so close them... he was dressed up, and he was taking photos with a spy's camara. He looked Lionel with jelousy.

That night, Martha and Lionel went to a charitable gala, to colect money for the hospital sick childs. Of course, it was a Martha's idea. It was a funny party because people had to write his name on a list, and then they bid to dance with those people who where in it. Lionel bid 3000 to dance with Martha.  
When the auction finished, the person who won the bid for someone was given a paper with his dance-parter name. Lionel and Martha went to take Lionel's paper with Martha's name, but someone had bid 5000 for her.  
M: I'm so sorry, durling, but it seems that someone likes me more than you... (she said joking)  
Lionel was upset. A man, a very good-lookin man, really good dressed, appears behind her.  
"Excuse me, senator Kent, but I think you owe me a dance."  
M: Wow! You had paid 5000 for me? Looking as good, I could dance with you for free...  
Lionel was getting gelous.  
"I love children." he said "And I saw you in the hospital, with them... you were really nice with those kids"  
M: Thank you... you have been really genarous...  
"It was just some money... they need more than that..."  
They spoke while they danced, very close. Lionel was wathing them from the table and was getting more and more jelous. When the song finished he went to Martha and, trying to be kind...  
L: Excuse, it's my turn, now. (he said, smiling to the man)  
"It was a pleasure dancing with the pretties woman of this party, senator Kent"  
M: Nice to meet you"  
"Nice to meet you"

M: It's a ver nice man, don't you think?  
L: Yes, he may be... But I want to dance, now.  
M: Oh! You are jelous! (she shouted laughing)  
L: I'm not!  
M: Of course you are!  
L: Ok... maybe a little...  
M: Just a little?  
L: Alright... I got jelouse! Ok! I... I do! ... but he was really good-looking, and he like you, I saw in his eyes...  
M: Oh, Lionel... (and standing on points she give him a kiss)

The strange man have seen all that.

THE NEXT MORNING IN THE KENT'S FARM

"This night two street cleaners find the body of the big fish of Metropolis Thomas Haggan... Yesterday night he went to the charitable gala for the hospital children. He had given 5000 to them. He didn't returned at home. It doesn't seem to have been a robbery crime, because he still wearing his clock and money." That was what the news say that morning.  
M: Oh my god!  
C: What's going on, mum?  
M: This is the man who danced with me... He was a really nice man...  
C: You said me that Lionel got jelous...  
M: What do you mean?  
C: You know...  
M: Lionel doesn't kill him!  
C: Why can you be sure?  
M: 'Cause... (and before she could finished the sentence, Lionel went downstairs)  
C: He had spent the night here!!

Clark prounced on Lionel.  
C: I said you to keep away from my mum, and that's what you do.  
M: What are you saying, Clark?  
He was going to punch him when Martha shouted.  
M: No! Clark! Please! (she rushed towards his son and tried to move away him from Lionel, but it was impossible) Clark, son... you can kill him with your super-force! (at that moment, Clark stoped)  
M: I'm so sorry... Are you ok, Lionel?  
L: It's ok. I'm fine... I will let you both alone... see you later, dear...  
M: See you later.  
Lionel went out and Clark was going upstairs.  
M: Where are you going son? You have to explain me something...  
C: I just wanted to keep you away from him. I don't him to hurt you, again.  
M: Lionel has been a very good friend with me in the last months. He has helped a lot. (Martha get sad) But if you really can't bear our relationship, I will finished it.  
C: You would really do that for me?  
M: Clark, you are my son. I will always look after your well-being, I would give my life for you... and also my love.  
They were in silence for a while.  
C: I can't do that to you, mum. I love you too much, and I have seen that the weeks after daddy's death you cryed every night and didn't smile... since Lionel is so close to you, you have stop crying and you have started to smile again... If you love him, do not leave him... I want you to stay toghether... but if he hurt you, I...  
M: It will not happened, you'll see...  
And she kissed her son, and her son hug her.

When Lionel arrived to his office, found an envelope on the table. There was nothing wrritten, but there was something in. He sat down and opened. They were some photos.  
The first one was Martha in the charity gala, the second was her sitting in caffee... he thought they were a Martha's present. But he changed his mind on the next photo, which was of Martha and him in a restaurant, the next one was of Martha in her livingroom, the other one was Martha dancing with that man in the party, finally he arrived to one of that same night: Martha and he in her bedroom. The last one was the generous man, dead, and it had something written behind: "Move away from the senator or you will have his same destiny"

Martha was home when Lionel phoned her.  
L: Martha?  
M: Hello durling! I have spoken to Clark. All's fine. It will be hard for he to get use to our relationship, but he promised me he will try it...  
L: Martha, are you ok?  
M: Of course. Why?  
L: For nothing, dear. How about meeting now in the town?  
M: You know I would love that, but, I'm cooking the lunch...  
L: Crap! ... oh, sorry... fine... but... all's ok, really?  
M: It is, I have said you. I know! How about have lunch with us?  
L: I don't think it's a good idea...  
M: Come on... please... do that for me...  
L: Ok. I will arrived in ten minutes.

The lunch was really awkward. But while Martha was washing up the dishes, Lionel tryed to speak with Clarl.  
L: Clark, I know you don't trust me, but that's about you mother...  
C: What do you mean?  
L: I have been sent this morning this photos...  
(Clark saw the photos trying his mother didn't see them)  
C: What does it mean? Somebody is following my mother? Why?  
L: I don't know... It seems to be a harasser... I'm really worried about her... Don't you know if anybody called her, or send her anything?  
C: No. Wait. Yesterday somebody phoned, my mum answered, but there was nobody in the other side. She told me that it wasn't the first time of that week. But she don't seem to be worried.  
L: She doesn't suspect anything. I don't want to get her scared... I wouldn't tell she anything.  
C: Me neither. That's what we will do: I will try to find out who can take this photos, with Cloe; and you... you look after her.  
L: Don't worry Clark, I will give my life for her...  
C: Yeah, I saw that the other day... (he refers to Mercy)

SOME TIME LATER...  
M: I can't understand why Clark had let us the house...  
L: Well... we already know that Clark is a nice boy, he just miss his father...  
M: yeah, he is... right! Let's have dinner.  
L: What will we eat?  
M: Firstly, a salad; and after some pasta.  
L: That sounds great, but there aren't any deserts?  
M: Well, there are... upstairs. (and they kissed while Martha put the salad on the table)

Martha was waiting Lionel in the room. Somebody had phoned him and he went out to asked the call. But he was being so late, so she decided to go upstairs to take him up.

Clark had phoned Lionel. There had been many photographers in the party but none of them seems to be his mother harasser.  
L: Don't worry Clark, here is all ok. We will find him...  
He stoped the call and go inside, but somebody beat his head and Lionel felt unconcious on the floor. Martha was going down stairs.  
M: Lionel? Where are you? I was waiting you and you are being really late... I'm getting upset.  
She saw two foot on the floor's kitchen, and an other man.  
M: Lione! (she shouted scared)  
The other man had a gun on his hand and was going to kill him. When he saw Martha, he shoot Lionel and run away.

In the hospital the doctors said that Lionel was stable, but that his live depended on the next twenty-four hours. Martha was really worried, she thought that she wouldn't get over from an ther lost... Clark arrived not more time later...  
C: Mum?! Are you ok? What... what happened? I rang home and nobody answered, so I went and I found the police...  
M: ... I went downstairs and there's somebody in the kitchen who shoot Lionel... I don't understand anything, son... I have no idea of who he can be... (she let Clark hug her)  
C: Don't worry, mum... the most important is that you're ok...  
M: But I'm not, Clark... Lionel is in that room, more close to the death thant to the live, and I couldn't do anything for him... I'm losing the man I love... for the second time... I'll can't stand this... (she was crying)  
After that, Clark told all to his mother.  
M: Do you mean that I'm beeing harassed by somebody?  
C: I do, mum... and that man have already killed the man who danced with you in the party, and maybe Lionel, too...

Martha didn't move from Lionel's room. The police came, Clark told them about the photos, and she had to describe the man who shoot Lionel... she couldn't remember him very well, but she tried.

The sunlight was illuminating the room when Martha feels somebody touching her back. She had felt asleep with her head on Lionel's bed, and holding his hand. She opened her eyes, turned round, and see her son.  
M: Clark, what are you doing here? I so early...  
C: Mum... The police had found the man...  
M: What? (she was surprised) Are you sure?  
C: I am. They found him in his flat, it was full of photographs of you... He is dead. He had killed himself thins night.  
M: Oh my god... (she take her hand to her mouth...)  
At that moment, she felt how somebody caressed her hand... She turnd round to Lionel... He had opened his eyes...  
M: Lionel?! Oh durling... the doctors said me I would lose you...  
L: I can't leave this world now that I have you with me...  
They hug. Clark smile.

Lionel wanted to leave the hospital that morning, but the doctor, and either Martha, don't let him to do that.  
Lionel accepted to stay with the condition that Martha went home to rest. She did, she left the room, but she firstly wanted to see her harasser flat.  
C: Mum, I had been there, please, don't go...  
M: Clark, somebody have been following me for the last weeks... trust me, I want to see what he have seen...  
But Martha was really obstinate and they couldn't change her mind. Because Martha was the senator, the police let them visit that flat. She had been harassed for at least two months... there were photos were she appears nude, dressing in her room, or having a bath... some tears felt from his cheeks when she saw them, because she thought how somebody could been following her as close, and didn't find out...  
The police had one room closed. She wanted to go in when one agent said:  
"Do entere there. There's the body."  
M: What body?  
"His body. The harasser body."  
The police didn't think that she would do that, neither Lionel... when Martha opened the door to see the face of the man who had been her shadow...  
C: Martha!  
The man was lying on the bath, the watter was red, and there were blood on the floor...  
"Ma'am, please, close this room" shoted the policewoman.

After that, they left the flat and went home.  
Martha felt calm, and also Clark, and Lionel in the hospital, too. All had already finished.  
They arrived at home.  
C: Mum, I have to go to the Planet right now, Cloe is waiting me to write all this... will you be ok?  
M: I will be fine, Clark, don't worry... I will rest some time and then I will go to the hospital...  
C: Fine, because I will not come until late, really late... don't wait me for dinner...  
M: Don't worry, son...  
Martha go inside and Clark went by car.

She was really tired... she had maybe slept only two or three ours, sitting in that uncomfortable chair, with her car on Lionel's bed, and holding his hand... She could only think on lie on her bed...  
First she went to the kitchen. She needed a tea. On the kitchen there was an envelope.  
M: What's that?  
She opened it. It was a photo of she in the harasser flat, watching the photos...

Martha couldn't belive what she had on her hands...  
M: But I have seen his body... he's dead... it's all finished...  
"It's not, senator" said a voice behind her...  
She turned round. It was a man who look like the body she had seen in that bath...  
M: Who are you?  
H: The man who love you the most...  
Martha smiled and then she run away trying to scape. The man wents towards her and shoved her to the kitchen furniture.  
H: You're mine.  
Martha hit on her back, but tried to run away again. The man seized her again and make her smell something, then she fall asleep.

Lionel was lying in that uncomfortable hospital bed, thinking on the moment that Martha came to visit him, when a nurse came in with an evelope that she said somebody had just left for him. He opened it, it was a photo of Martha tied to her bed, and a note that said: "She's mine, and you can do nothing"  
He called Clark, but he didin't answered, he didn't know that Clark had forgotten his mobilephone in the car. Lionel got up and dressed himself, immediatly. Martha was in danger.

When Martha opened her eyes she found herself tied to the bed. She was gagged and alone. Then the man go in the room with a tray with a bowl of strowberries and to glasses of wine.  
H: Goodmorning, durling. Are you ok? I'm sorry for the strings, but I can't let you go. (he was smiling all the time) Let me... (he had sat on the bed, left the stray on the bedside table, and now he was removing the gag to Martha)  
M: What do you want? (she asked, really scared)  
H: I just want you. I have dreamed on you since I saw for the first time near your husband, in his campaign... but you were married then... but when he dead I imagined us toghether, and I tried to meet you... but it was impossible...but with a camera in my hand I did can, so I started to follow you as a photographer or a paparazzi... it was easy... and then, when I arrived at home, I could enjoy myself with all the images I had of you.  
M: But you had killed two men...  
H: I know... and nearly three... but your pretty cost that... and more...  
Martha started to cry thinking on the generouse man who dead only because he wanted to dance with her, on the poor man who dead just for make the police think that they had find the harasser, on Lionel, who was on the hospital just for the jelous of that mad man...  
H: Do not cry, my queen... (and he dried her tears with his hand) Let's it something...  
He puts one strawberry on her mouth, but she split it on his face. He slap her. She shouted. The harasser take out a gun.  
H: Do you see that? (he was grasping her from her hair) You saw how I shoot your friend with it... don't make me shoot you, this time...  
Martha was really frightened.  
M: no... no, please... please...  
H: Oh... sorry... (he was smiling again) you see what you have made me to do... that's not good... is it? (Martha shake) Fine... (and he offers her another strowberry, and she ate it)  
While they ate the strawberries, the harasser was telling Martha his bad luck with love. Then, he take the two wine glasses, and seeing that Martha can't take it, untied her one hand.  
H: Let's drink a toast for us...  
After drinking, he let the glasses on the table and put out his shirt.  
M: Wh-what... what are you doing?  
H: I'm prepearing myself for the best...  
He rushed towards Martha and kissed her neck, her cheeks, and her mouth while he was touching her breast.  
M: No... no... stop...  
Finally she pushed him away from her with the hand she had free. She tried to untied the other, when the man rushed toward her again, and hit her hand against the bed headrest. She shouted of pain. He holded that hand while he tried to take out her blouse, when Lionel appears in the room. He had taken a taxi and had just arrived.  
L: Leave her!  
H: What are you doing here?  
L: I have recived the photo.  
H: Don't you like it? I took it specially for you...  
L: Fuck you!!  
The man took out his gun.  
M: Lionel he has a gun!  
H: Oh bitch!  
There was a shoot. Martha shouted, scared. But it was not from the man's gun, Lionel also had a gun and he had shoot the harasser, who felt, dead, on the floor.  
L: Martha! Oh dear, I was really worried about you... (he was untiing her hand)  
She didin't said anything, she just cryed and hug Lionel... she had been as frightened that she could say nothing...  
L: Now it's all finished, really... all is finished, durling... you're save... and I'm with you...  
M: Forever? (she stil crying)  
L: I do, I promise...  
He said that wathcing at her eyes, and when he finished, Martha kissed him...

THE END


End file.
